To Ride a Dragon
by Tigressa101
Summary: Silas gets the chance of a lifetime to fly upon a real dragon. Well, as real as a dragon could be.


He stared at the impatient mechanical beasts as they stretched their wings and circled around his warehouse to kick at the large bay doors. Poltergeist and Entity were surprisingly the least restless but their wings were expanded just the same.

They wanted to fly. Where to, Silas couldn't say but he could tell they were ready to just destroy his warehouse to be free. Silas couldn't blame them either. Hesitantly, he approached Tigressa with uncertainty, "May I ask where are you all going?"

The tiger-dragon snarled at the question, "If you must know, anywhere except here. Dragon types like me find it antagonizing to be surface bound for so long. We need to use our wings every once in a while or else the membrane can weaken from the lack of energy flow or 'blood flow' as you organics put it. Now will you please let us go or we will cause property damage and a lot of it which I know you can't afford right now!"

"Take me with you. I wish to experience what it's like to be riding a creature of your…greatness," he indistinctly stated.

Demon groaned, "Come on, Tigressa, my wings are cramping here!"

The femme paused in thought before nodding twice, "Very well. I don't suppose you coming along is going to hurt our flight. Now get those doors open!"

Silas quickly climbed onto her shoulder after she allowed him to hike up her arm and held onto the thick plates protruding from her armor before nodding to one of his henchmen who pressed a button in response. The doors revealed sunset-lit trees and an open field he used for training his soldiers and experiments. The first one to run out was Spirit who converted to all fours before taking off from the ground. Ghost, Demon, Poltergeist, and Entity followed after him.

Phantasmos and ElectroHyena glanced at Tigressa and when their oldest sister gave the all-go, they took off too. Since she was carrying an unusual passenger, the tiger-dragon went on all fours before she thought about starting to run so the human could readjust to her back instead of her shoulders which she would have guessed were not very comfortable.

"Ready?"

Silas gave a nervous nod as he grasped one of her spinal spikes. He nearly hugged the damn thing when Tigressa reared like a horse and gave an earth-shattering roar. And then they were off. Out of the warehouse she charged, picking up speed while Silas noticed how her protoform armor flexed with her movements almost like it was skin. _'Absolutely amazing!'_ He thought.

Soon enough, her wings were at a quick pace and he thought his stomach shot upward as she left the ground. He rubbed his ears when they popped rather uncomfortably while they gained altitude. He ignored that once they were soaring above the patches of clouds, the sun now touching the horizon and turning it reddish orange. All Silas could do was stare at the colorful patterns the clouds were reflecting but eventually turned his attention to the Earth's surface.

Dark and light green large patches outlined by army green forestry littered the view. His warehouse was nowhere in sight but instead, a small town lingered just outside the vegetation. Genoa, Nevada was a sight to behold as its lights awakened near the end of dusk.

"Tigressa, this is magnificent!"

The Transformer scoffed, "It's nothing much, especially when compared to the Red Crystal Forest near the city of Syrius on my home planet. Now that's a view."

"Says you," Ghost scoffed as he flew to his sister's side, "I actually like the simplicity of Earth's natural build accompanied by the various town placements. Although I do wish humans would stop destroying so much of it so fast. Soon they will realize the planet will lose the ability to carry out life if they continue stripping Earth of its resources."

ElectroHyena cruelly chuckled as she joined them, "Go hug a tree, naturalist. I personally like human destruction and exploits; their progress offers up more areas that can be used to store electricity and I am a sucker for 'power'."

"Alright you two, enough jabbering. Also Electro, that's a horrible pun. Did you let Poltergeist write your humor?" The tiger-dragon smirked.

Both Silas and Ghost laughed a little louder than intended but it made Tigressa swell up with pride. ElectroHyena, however, snarled to herself before turning vertical to drift to the right, away from her annoying siblings. Tigressa's brothers came to her side finally with Phantasmos flying in front, wings at a slightly faster pace than the others'.

"Silas?" Tigressa hummed. The human was a bit startled by the tiger-dragon calling him by name. "Would you mind if I try something?"

"N-no, no, not at all," Silas hesitantly replied.

"Then you might want to hold on tightly."

Immediately, Tigressa shot at an angle downwards as Silas gripped her spiky appendages in shock. They were losing altitude despite the human knowing fully well she was in a controlled dive. Her wings were tucked by her side, opening very little as if wanting to automatically slow her decent.

Silas, for a reason he himself didn't understand, began laughing as the surface of a lake was approaching fast. Within three hundred feet, he felt the small jolt of Tigressa's wings opening completely again and catching air as they leveled out over the water. The action made him giddy like a thrill-seeking child on a roller coaster. Peering down, he smiled as he saw his reflection upon the lake's top before carefully moving to her side and brushing his hand across the liquid.

Tigressa seemed to have seen his movement and copied it by dunking her fingers into the water to feel it. She snickered when he gave a playful snarl at her when the water somewhat sprayed at him. She rose in altitude once Silas had returned to his spot on her spine before she grinned, "Not bad for your first time riding a 'mythical' creature, huh?"

"I'll admit I haven't had this much fun in a long while," Silas beamed, "but I think it's time we head back."

Nodding, Tigressa flapped her wings while twisting herself around to head back to M.E.C.H.'s base. It took ten minutes considering how far they had flown but they arrived with no problems or delays. The tiger-dragon's wings increased in beats as she landed to steady herself, but she didn't pause for Silas to get off her back. Instead, she strolled into the same warehouse they had exited almost an hour ago before settling on all fours like a cat on the ground. Lowering one of her wings, the human slid down the membrane but was wobbly in walking for a few seconds.

Turning to his beastly associate, he simpered, "Thank you for that opportunity to fly. I never thought one could feel so free like that. Your species is very lucky to have a natural ability as such."

"So it seems. Who knows, you might one day figure out how to fly too," she replied with small sarcasm.

Silas watched as she lifted herself off the floor and walked outside again to meet her returning siblings. He observed how her wings, when out in the open, flexed like they were extra arms; they acted almost…human. Smirking deviously, Silas gave a sigh, "Oh, one day I just might."

* * *

 **AN: I figure if Silas and Tigressa are going to be comrades, Silas would at least want to see all functions like wings and flight work up close and personal. And being the schemer he is for his experiments, he'd probably use it to his advantage. He's also a lot less OOC in this than in the Valentine's Day Special he was in.**


End file.
